


All The Time In The World

by telperion_15



Category: Primeval
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot, Shared Universe, house!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys get some much needed time off, and are determined to take full advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Time In The World

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to a wonderful fic by fififolle, called [The Top Floor](http://fififolle.livejournal.com/130636.html) (although it's not really necessary to have read that to understand this), and is part of what we are now terming our house!fic universe.
> 
> A note about OCs:  
> Primeval fandom on LiveJournal has generated a number of fanon OCs, created by different authors and freely used by others, to the extent that some of them have now taken on lives of their own. Of the ones that appear in this fic, Rees belongs to me, and Blade and Finn belong to fredbassett.
> 
> Ross Jenkins was rescued from BBC Wales by bigtitch.

  
Blade had heard the maxims a hundred times.  
  
 _Don’t get involved with someone at work.  
  
Don’t get involved with someone you live with.  
  
If it ends, you’ll still have to see that person every day._  
  
However, the sentiments didn’t seem to have been thought up with Special Forces soldiers in mind. Yes, Blade and Matt worked in the same place, and they lived in the same house. But that didn’t mean they were in each other’s pockets.  
  
In fact, being in different units, and working different duty shifts, meant they didn’t see nearly as much of each other as Blade would have liked. It had taken him a while to admit to his feelings for Matt, so as far as they were both concerned they had already wasted enough time being apart when they could have been together.  
  
Her Majesty’s Armed Forces didn’t seem to agree though.  
  
But this weekend, miraculously, they had leave at the same time. The week had been fraught, dangerous, and exhausting, and for once Lester had shown his human side and stood everybody down, barring a skeleton crew. The rest of them would only be needed in the event of the direst anomaly-related emergency.  
  
Blade had been so knackered when he’d got home on Friday night that tea, toast, and a hot shower were all he’d been able to face before collapsing into bed. And he knew that Matt, Finn, and Ross had been the same – none of them wanted anything other than sleep after the week they’d had.  
  
He’d slept like the dead for nearly twelve hours, until warm hands sliding down his torso and encircling his cock had caused a very abrupt, but not unpleasant, awakening. And looking up into Matt’s mischievous brown eyes, he’d suddenly remembered why this weekend was a luxury to be savoured.  
  
A fast and frantic shag had followed, days – possibly weeks – of pent up longing expended in only a few minutes. It had been some while before Blade could rouse himself from his stupor to go downstairs and make coffee.  
  
In the kitchen he found a note from their other two housemates. Finn and Ross had staged a tactical withdrawal and gone on a bike ride. Blade shook his head as he wondered where they found the energy, and then read the second half of the note, telling them lunch was at the Rose & Crown in a nearby village, if they ‘could find time in their busy schedule.’  
  
“I think we might owe the other two a couple of pints at lunchtime,” Blade observed as he wandered back into the bedroom, plonking the mugs of coffee on the chest of drawers before sliding back into bed next to Matt.  
  
Matt’s arm immediately slung itself across Blade’s torso, fingers stroking through the dark hair on his chest. “Why’s that?”  
  
“They’ve given us the house to ourselves.”  
  
“Oh.” Matt grinned. “I think it might be more than a couple of pints, then.”  
  
Both their housemates knew about Blade and Matt, and had never displayed any problems with the development. Still, Blade felt it was only polite to keep their relationship less than obvious – he didn’t want anyone to feel uncomfortable in their own home, after all.  
  
Still, this called for a bit more of a thank you, and Blade nodded at Matt’s words. “I guess lunch is on us, then? Do you fancy it?”  
  
“Why not? Being sociable won’t kill us. And the Rose & Crown does a killer bangers and mash.” Matt glanced across the room. “Still, right now I think I need some caffeine. What the hell did you leave the coffee over there for?”  
  
Blade sighed and poked his lover in the ribs. “You’ve got legs, haven’t you? I went downstairs and made it.”  
  
Matt stretched, lithe as a cat. “Then you should have done the job properly, shouldn’t you? Honestly, you just can’t get the staff these days.”  
  
*   *   *   *   *  
  
Lunchtime found Matt and Finn devouring plates of sausage and mash at the Rose & Crown, while Blade and Ross opted for steak and kidney pie.  
  
Ross raised his eyebrows at the speed with which Matt was putting the food away. “Look like Finn and I weren’t the only ones who had a strenuous morning,” he commented in a bland voice, although his eyes were twinkling.  
  
Blade could feel himself blushing, and he focused his attention on his own food. Matt, however, just gave the other soldiers an unashamed grin, before attacking his sausages with renewed gusto.  
  
The afternoon whiled away with a walk by the river, the four of them loaded Finn and Ross’ bikes on to the rack on the back of Blade’s car, and they headed for home. Finn and Ross immediately disappeared in the direction of a shower, while Matt brewed up the tea, watched by Blade. They were sipping their drinks in companionable silence when Finn reappeared.  
  
“We’re off for a curry down the road,” he said. “You coming?”  
  
Blade exchanged a glance with Matt. “I don’t think so,” he replied. “I’m still stuffed from lunch.” Matt was nodding in agreement.  
  
“Fair enough,” said Finn equably. “See you later, then.”  
  
He headed out of the kitchen, and a few seconds later Ross stuck his head round the door. “Sure you won’t join us?” he asked cheekily.  
  
“Nope.”  
  
“Okay. Well, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” He winked at them and vanished.  
  
Blade shook his head while Matt grinned.  
  
“Well, I’d say that gives us a fair amount of leeway, then.”  
  
*   *   *   *   *  
  
He could feel his control fraying around the edges, and he gathered the straying pieces together, holding on to them firmly.  
  
 _Not yet. Not yet._  
  
The morning’s activities had taken the edge off, but nothing more, and Matt had been teasing him all afternoon with sly looks and ‘accidental’ touches. In the presence of Finn and Ross, Blade hadn’t been able to do what he’d wanted, namely push Matt against the nearest tree and kiss him senseless, and the restraint had been driving him nuts.  
  
But now their housemates had kindly left them alone again, he could have his wicked way with his lover.  
  
Matt’s moans and pleas had long since faded into deep gasping breaths as Blade fucked him slow and deep, taking his time, bringing his lover to the edge and keeping him there, balanced on the finest of lines.  
  
A sheen of sweat covered Matt’s tanned skin, and his body felt deliciously tight around Blade’s cock. But Blade kept himself ruthlessly in check, his focus narrowing until it encompassed nothing more than the long line of Matt’s back, and the dark, damp hair at the nape of his lover’s neck.  
  
A droplet of sweat rolled from Matt’s spine around the bottom of his ribcage, and Blade gave in to the temptation to lean forward and lap it up with his tongue, his rhythm faltering slightly as he tasted the salt and the flavour that was uniquely Matt.  
  
Matt gasped again, finding his voice once more as he pleaded brokenly. “Niall, _please_ …I…I can’t…”  
  
In his current position on all fours he couldn’t get a hand to his own cock, and Blade knew he could keep his lover on this precipice for as long as he like, savouring the moment, relishing that for once he could take the time to do this.  
  
But Matt’s words had rattled his control just a little bit more, and although he continued his long, lazy thrusts, Blade knew that _actually_ he wouldn’t be able to keep this up much longer.  
  
“Fuck, Matt, you feel so good…”  
  
“Niall…” The word was almost sobbed.  
  
Finally taking pity, Blade reached under the other man, taking Matt’s straining cock in his hand and stroking it with long, smooth strokes, matching the rhythm of his cock inside Matt’s body.  
  
“Come for me like this, Matt,” he murmured. “Just like this.”  
  
A couple more strokes, and Matt’s body tensed suddenly, a choked, “Oh _god_ ,” dropping from his lips before he was coming hard, ribbons of come coating Blade’s hand and the bed.  
  
His shudders snapped Blade’s fragile control, and he was coming too, thrusting his climax into Matt’s body, gripping the other man’s hips hard enough to bruise.  
  
Matt’s arms and legs were shaking, and only Blade’s hands were keeping him from pitching forward. Pulling him to one side instead, Blade lowered them both to the mattress, bodies pressed together, limbs entangled.  
  
There were a few moments of silence broken only by panting breaths, and then there was a muttered expletive from the vicinity of Blade’s shoulder.  
  
He chuckled, and Matt nipped sharply at his damp skin.  
  
“You are _evil_ ,” Matt retorted, but the satisfaction in his voice, and his still trembling body, belied his words.  
  
Blade laughed again, his fingers sliding down Matt’s back to circle his wet hole lightly, making his lover twitch and curse. “You loved it.”  
  
The lack of a denial spoke volumes.  
  
“I think you’ve killed me.”  
  
“That would be unfortunate. Then I’d have nothing to do tomorrow.”  
  
Matt raised his head suddenly, giving Blade a look that made the hair on the back of his neck stand up, and his insides squirm in pleasurable anticipation.  
  
“Oh no. Tomorrow it’s _my_ turn.”


End file.
